Beautiful Dream
by The Great Thing
Summary: Pre-Fruits Bakset Alter Univ. - The boy who fell into a coma also fell for something else because of her. [edited]


__

Beautiful Dream

  


  
**Summary**: Post-Furuba, back into Junior High when Hanajima was alone without Uo or Tohru. About the boy that fell into a coma...

  
1/2 of My Whole Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's all alone."

  
  
She secretly smiled inwardly as some of her classmates shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "Even if everyone is around her, and the room is full of people that she knows she doesn't seem to fit in. She's an outcast in a room full of people like her. They shun her because she's just like them but she accepts her curse and knows how to use it to her advantage. That's the problem with them. They don't know how to control their curses. So they seem to avoid her, because even though she is the same.... She's so different from them. She has accepted her role in life, while everyone else is trying to evade it or break it."

  
  
"She's a quiet girl with no one to love. Her family and friends care for her, but she doesn't ever have that intimate feeling that you get when you're with someone you really love. It's like she's waiting for someone to accept her for who she is, and love her. Something like a fairytale where the prince rescues her. It's impossible for her though. Even though she wants it, she can't have it. She's much to scared to grab a hold of what she really wants, because she's afraid that she might hurt them because of the curse. Even though she can control her surroundings and herself, can she hold back the curse? So she never really had any happiness." She paused and looked down at her paper before going on.  


  
"She's scared to love, so she watches the one she loves in the corner of her eye. She's watching over him and enjoying- no bathing, in his happiness with his other person. It's as if she knows that she can't possibly be with him. He's happier with any other person than her because she lives in a world of pain. She can't have him because it means everything to her to just see him happy and she's willing to sacrifice her feelings to see him happy. So in the end she regrets so much, but still smiles and acts happy for the one she loves." Her eyes shifted across her audience and then to her teacher, making eye contact with everyone.  


  
"When I started writing my story for honor writing, I couldn't think of anything to write. Then I started watching and observing everyone in my classes, and it seemed like one person stood out. I would always see this one girl. She was always so far away from everyone else but so close though. She takes everything in, but holds everything back. She's so afraid, but so happy at the same time. It's as if she knows if she shows her true self everyone would be afraid. So she hangs back away from everyone to hide herself. She wants to blend in to the walls and just be apart of the scenery. Nothing that you should notice or be afraid of."

Giving her audience a big smile, she bowed and walked slowly, back to her seat. Tresses of hair, moving along with her like water, and shining with healthiness. She was grace and elegance. Her eyes shining with a private joy, not to be shared with anyone but to the closest friends, Her rosy lips and pale skin, glistened from the sunlight that lightened the room up. For all eternity she was the epitome of sophistication and beauty.   
  
  
As students congratulated her, the teacher strode up back to the front of the class again and took control of the Junior High students. "Let's get in our seats again." Leaning on his desk a little he congratulated the girl, for her wonderful summary of her story. "I hope that your writing piece will maintain the promises that you gave in your speech. It sounds like an excellent written piece. Unfortunately, you didn't give us much of a plot so I'll have to take some points off. Excellent job though." He moved over to the chalkboard and started writing down the day's assignments and lesson.  


  
"For homework today, I want all of you to finish your story, but I also want you to give me a brief summary on what inspired you to write it. What motivated you? Who are the characters based off of? How about the plot? Are there any significant memories that came out of the story while writing it?" He wrote furiously on the chalkboard. "All this is due tomorrow, on my desk."   


  
The bell rang, a few minutes later and the children rushed out of the classroom, hurrying to get to their next class on time. As they rushed, the girl that spoke earlier slowly packed up her books without rush, but with a calm steady pace. "Won't you be late?" The teacher asked her, with his eyebrow raised in mock curiosity.  


  
"I have chorus next." She replied smoothly, picking up her things. "The choral room is just down the hall. I assure you that I can make it to class on time." Bowing, she left the room her footsteps incredibly loud, even with the chattering of children out the door. She had left the room in light steps... With only moments left before the bell rang. She made it to her class, and had beat the rush of children flooding into the room.  


  
As the clock approached the time where the tardy bell rang, girls came up to the essence of perfection asking her about her day and homework. The group of friends chatted merrily until it was time for class to resume. That was when, everyone went to their respected sections and sang until the next period.   


  
"I'd like our Soloist to please come up to the microphone." The teacher announced after a couple of numbers. Out of the First Soprano [1] section, came the character of our story. Her long black hair glinted in the light of the sunlight that streamed through the open windows, making her more ethereal then ever. She sashayed up to the microphone with a shy smile. Then with the piano player's introduction and then the conductors cue she began to sing.  


  
Out in the halls and the school grounds, all became strangely quiet as only her singing could be heard from the music room. The ones that had ditched school and were hanging out by the back wall had stopped and pause from chatting to listen. The students in gym, paused to listen from their game of soccer. The math class stopped completely in amazement, as the rest of the school was the same. Everyone was quiet and calm, enjoying the beautiful voice being accompanied by the excellent piano player. The added effect of the essemble of singers brought together singing along with her, gave thoughts of heaven's chorus to all.

It seemed like a regular school day.  


  
As soon as it started, the music stopped with the cut of the conductors flick of a hand. Everyone resumed back to his or her work, like nothing had happened. Like no magic had consumed them all for a slight few minutes, consuming them. Bringing them all together for a few moments, by one voice, and in those few moments anything seemed possible and true to them. They were open and innocent, as if they were young again.  


  
Like everyday the period ended, and that signaled the end of the school. Everyone rushed out, including the teacher and pianist, except for the girl. Waving her friends off, and refusing for them to wait for them, she slowly and neatly brought her books together from the room. It was in that room, for a few moments where she had some peace and quiet. The only time, after everyone rushed off home to play. She stayed there to escape.

Walking over to the piano with humming a small tune to filling up sound and space in the room, she gently walked her fingers on the piano. She admired the beautiful object, and smiled in a bashful way. Brushing her hair all to a side she looked down at the keys and 'plinked' at one of the white keys.

"The piano isn't going to bite you know." A deep baritone voice interrupted the piece and quiet that enveloped the room. She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "It's an inanimate object, which is at your command, and you control it to make what sound it makes." He cheekily smiled. "Hey..." He chirped in a pleasant voice. "I'm Ayaki Sohma." His tall frame was leaning against the door.  


  
Of coarse she knew him. "I suppose I should introduce myself." She stated, but placed a slight question like tone at the end. Standing up a little straighter she looked at him questioningly.

"Oh I know who you are." He shoved his hands into his pockets, his inky black hair settling on his face, his bangs covering his eyes. Walking over, he jumped up on top of the piano, and placed his feet onto the bench, right by her. He smiled cheekily at her. From there she could see his tall and lanky frame, hunched over and watching her. His oceanic blue eyes, glinting from the light and a small cocky smirk on his face. "I suppose you know my reputation?"

"I shall assume you know mine?" She asked him with innocent curiosity. "After all. I have the notorious 1/2 of the Prince sitting right above me, and I do suppose that royalty know each other some way or another, by the rumor mill." She continued on with a hint of light sarcasm. "I do wonder how it's going to ruin your reputation when people hear that you've been hanging around I though?"

"I don't know. Let's find out why won't we? Why don't you go out to tea with me during the after school rush?" He asked, his hair moving with him as he spoke every word. It was if a soft breeze blew to tousle his hair in a friendly way each time he moved or talked. He held his hand out to her. "I'm wondering though," He asked inquisitively a childlike grin on his face. "On how the school population will react when they find out seeing the beloved precious Angel hanging out with the Devil himself?"   


  
"I must be going home after school." She said, interrupting and stopping any further conversation to continue. "My mother might be worried." She shuffled around to get her things gathered. Picking up her book bag, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  


  
"If you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to you about something. Nothing about silly little daily gossip or anything stupid I can assure you." His gaze grew icier, and his grip loosened while everything in the room went from spring to more winter like. "I'd really like to talk you. I promise I won't curse, smoke, try to do anything sexual with you or anyone else around me, make loud noises, or rude gestures. Only if you walk with me to the local teashop and have a cup with me."  


  
Her brows furrowed in deep contemplation. Turning around, she slowly gazed into his face, serious, cold, and expressionless all at once. Even though there was about more then a half of foot of height separating them because of his tallness and her shortness, she could see every detail on his face. His sharp features and the depth of his own ocean in his eyes brought her to force her gaze away from him. Shuddering a little, she closed her eyes as if in slight pain and concentration. Taking a few steps back and holding her head she was momentarily froze in place concentrating on a ghost of a dull pain that was never there. Shaking herself a little and resuming back to her usual composure she met with concern oceanic eyes. "Won't this hurt your bad reputation?" She said in her usual chirpy but soft voice.  


  
"They might mistake me for my brother you know." He said winking a little at her, but with apprehensive eyes. The customary long blue slacks and t-shirt dress shirt that wasn't allowed in school, suddenly looked good on him, more then usual, his inky black hair covering his eye brows, almost to his eyes. It all looked too good that to the point she felt dizzy.

Of coarse, she was trying to concentrate on something else but then pain, throbbing in her head. Was she hearing whispers of something? "Fine then," She said smiling faintly after a few moments. "Shall we go off to tea then?" She said while smoothening out her knee-length skirt. She then started walking out the door with the 1/2 of the school's beloved prince, a scene where most girls would of swooned and would of had exclaimed that the royal couple was out for tea and all the seats at the tea shop would be filled. They would all be questioning each other how the prince got together with the princess.

Today, everyone had gone home or had gone to a club meeting, so few people from their school were at the local teashop. Occasional goggling would happen, but besides that the paparazzi was calm for today. They both quietly walked to the farthest booth to be seated at a stylish creme colored table with lace and other elegant additions much like the rest of the shop.

After they both seated and ordered (A green, an earl, some tea sandwiches, and a couple of jubilantly frosted sugar cookies), they both sat there in silence. Both unsure of what to say or do. After a moments pause, he coughed and began to speak.

"Hanajima..." He tittered off, pausing a little. "Hanajima, Saki. Saki, Hanajima. Saki, Saki, Saki." He repeated her name continually as if to tease her while she stared at the extremely white tablecloth. "How have you been doing at school?" He asked, starting off the conversation like a parent. "I suppose receiving excellent grades as usual?"  


  
"Must you avoid the topic of why I really am here?" She asked, frowning. "You said you wouldn't be asking simple-minded questions, but you are. Please," She said pausing a little watching the tea and snacks arrive. "Stop saying my name. It's rather perturbing." She snapped softly, grabbing a cookie and taking a sip of her tea.

  
The boy across from her smirked as if enjoyed that the girl sitting across from him was rather anxious about what he had to say. "Well, we're both entirely tired of the concept of having a fan club." He spoke quietly, while taking bites of his sandwich. "It's stupid pining after someone you can't have. Plus the aided fact that my twin brother is trying to hog the spot light with his '_good looks'," _He spat, pausing a little in disgust. "His fucking well mannered personality to fucking calm and-"

  
"Would you mind not using any vulgarity? I have delicate ears." She said interrupting him quietly.  


  
"I do apologize then." He growled. "The fact is, my brother is annoying the, -" He paused furrowing his brows. "-Heck out of me. The only way to rub something in his face is to get a beautiful girl to my mother's dinner party." He looked at her in false lasciviously way, scanning her, and licking his lips in an overly exaggerating way. "My dear brother has had a crush on your for a while. Have you ever noticed the flowers and the heavily cologne love notes in your locker?"

  
"I thought they were addressed to my locker partner." She said seriously, putting a finger up to her lips in a thoughtful way. "They seemed like they were always addressed to her." The boy laughed in a happy tone at that remark.

  
"My brother has rubbed everything in my face ever since I was born. If you and I show up at my mother's dinner party I can guarantee you that we won't be getting fan mail for a while or get asked out also" He spoke in a quiet momentous tone. "Please, just show up on my arm Friday and everything will be fine." 

  
"So I'll be arm candy for the night then." She spoke lamely gazing at him as his face broke into a smile.  


  


  
Authors Note: Ugh. After Loosing the first beginning chapter of this story that was saved on disk I was extremely upset. It was the first creativity burst I had in a while so because of it I felt a little down, but I had 30 minutes left until for me to go so I wrote. It's not as well written as the first original but it will have to do. Seriously, I'm a bit upset. I lost a lot of my work. Besides that, I'm a little behind in some of my earlier works, or badly half way written pieces. I'm going to rewrite have of them and delete one.

  
Um no. This isn't going to be one of those those wacky weirdo stories where Hanajima gets hooked up with this guy who happens to have the last name of Sohma. This is a prequel to her story. What happened to the boy? Who was the boy? How? What? Where? When! How kind of a story of what happened and how did it happen to the boy that she made fall into a coma.  
  
This is specifically and explanation of what happened to Hanajima at her old school. This is not some wacky version of the FURUBA story. No it's a prequel to present Hanajima! Also! Anyone that has read the manga know anything more about this? I can't read Japanese so I sort of can't read the comics but I've watched the DVD's!  
  
Bah. I'm a lazy idiot. This is what happens when you have so much homework. Your creativity just gets sucked out of you and you're like dead. I hardly get enough sleep and I'm dead every morning. Ehehehe. I realized that some of you have never been in Chorus/Choir before...   
  
[1] First Soprano are the female singers who can go up extremely high like to a C two octaves above middle "C".  
  
[2] I understand in Korea that Junior High is 3 years and High school is three years. So the last year of your Junior High Schooling in Korea/Japan would be equivalent to freshmen year in the U.S  
  
I don't know why the number is backwards! Don't hurt me please!  
  
**Unedited & Finished**: Nov/10/03  
**Edited On**: Nov/22/03


End file.
